1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a jig to be used for piercing a living body bone with a guide pin for a boring hollow drill. More specifically, the present invention relates to a guide pin piercing jig which is used for piercing a joint bone with a guide pin for a hollow drill in such a manner that, for example, in reconstruction of a torn anterior curuciate ligament, the position and direction of the guide pin are determined correctly according to the intension of a doctor in boring, through the joint bone, by the hollow drill, a bone tunnel that is necessary to transplant a tendon acquired from another part in the knee joint or the like
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in reconstruction of a torn anterior cruciate ligament (ACL), it is necessary to bore, through a bone of the knee joint at a proper location, a bone tunnel that is necessary to transplant a tendon acquired from another part in the knee joint.
As a device used for such ACL reconstruction, proposed is a device for determining a position of a second bone tunnel to be bored through a shinbone top portion of the knee joint on the basis of a first bone tunnel that has been bored through a thighbone bottom portion of the knee joint (JP-A-2009-195701).
This device includes: a long and narrow main body having a near end and a far end; an arm which extends from the far end of the main body at a certain angle; a spherical tip portion formed at a far end of the arm; and an outrigger provided at the near end of the main body, and the device is configured to permit the following operation. When the spherical tip portion of the device is inserted into a first bone tunnel that has been bored through a thighbone bottom portion of the knee joint and serves as a reference, the arm indicates a proper position and angle of a second bone tunnel to be bored through a shinbone top portion. A second bone tunnel can be formed at a proper angle at a proper position of the shinbone top portion by boring it by a hollow drill along a guide wire that is stuck into the shinbone top portion from a wire insertion cylinder of the outrigger.